Awkward
by agentdouble0negative2
Summary: Stiles was sure that the person standing on his doorstep wasn't a FBI agent. He's also sure he could add Derek coming into the scene as one of the most awkward moments of his life.


**It had to be done. I've been telling myself lately and have had discussions with people on how Teen Wolf and Supernatural would make an awesome crossover. **

**So I tried, scratched it and just let it linger in my mind. Tried again, and it was just not working and just gave up. Then the idea came to me again and well, third time is a charm, because this wrote, rather quickly. **

**I did post this on my tumblr blog. I also got other crazy, Teen Wolf/Supernatural Crossovers on there. **

**agentdouble0. tumblr. com**

**But I figured hey, I should share it here too. With you guys.**

**ON WARD!**

**Oh one more thing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

Stiles eyed the supposed FBI agent that was standing on the doorstep of his home. Stiles could tell that the person wasn't from the FBI. The guy, whose name was supposedly Charles Charmichael, was a liar and was spewing total bullshit. Stiles was a master at lying and bullshit, and quite frankly, you don't lie to someone who's a master at lying and has a degree in bullshit. The brunette leaned against the door frame, "How about you tell me your real name and I'll let you in," Stiles stated, eye brow raised, arms folded across his chest.

"That is my real name."

Stiles cleared his throat in a mocking sort of way, "Yes and my name is Batman, now again, your real name."

"Sir, you do realize that you're fighting against the law."

Stiles laughed, "My dad's the Sheriff," he admitted, tone serious, "so let me ask you, do you realize you're impersonating a federal officer, which is illegal."

The supposed FBI agent growled, "You know what kid.."

"Goodbye," Stiles said as he reached for the doorknob

"Fine, fine my name is Dean Winchester."

Stiles raised an eyebrow, "Like in the gun?"

"Yes."

"Okay, now Dean, what do you want?"

Dean let out a huff as he flipped open the file he had held in his arms, "Do you know anything about the killings?"

Stiles breathing stopped in his throat, as he eyed the photos in the folder. Stiles had seen them before, only because he was there, with his pack. There was a rouge Alpha on the loose, and the Hale Pack and the Argents had been working to take him down. "How'd you know to come to me?"

"A couple of people in town said that you usually get your hands into everything, especially if it deals with cases and involves the police."

Stiles licked at his lip and rolled his eyes, stupid Beacon Hill residents and their ability to talk up storm. "I don't, but my dad is working on the case, we just think it could be an animal or something."

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"I actually do," Stiles said, "how do I know if I can trust you?"

"Do I look like someone who'd hurt you?"

"Well, your last name is Winchester, you impersonated an FBI agent and I know for a fact that you're carrying a gun in your left hip, and although the safety is on, it is loaded."

Dean stood still, mouth open in shock, "How'd you-"

"I'm observant," Stiles answered. He also learned it from Derek, the Alpha wolf was always telling him to be cautious, to be careful. Stiles was also smart, he didn't carry himself that way at times, but he was smart.

Dean reached up, a hand running through his hair, just like Stiles did when he was frustrated, arms flailing he said, "Look, I just want to talk, that's all."

"Fine," Stiles breathed.

Somehow they both ended up talking about movies and music rather than the case. Stiles had fixed both them a sandwich and both were talking loudly.

"So, if you had too choose, AC/DC or Metallica?" Dean asked

Stiles' eyes went wide as he took a bite of his sandwich. Left hand reached up to slam down onto the table, he swallowed the piece that was in his mouth, "That," he breathed, "that is not a good question."

Dean laughed, "If you had to choose one?"

Stiles bit at his lip as he reached for cup and took a swig of soda, "If I had to choose one, I'd choose Metallica."

"Nice," Dean answered as he brought a hand up, eyebrows raised, hoping Stiles would return the high five.

Stiles eyed him for a moment and reached up to return the five, "Okay," he said, "Now, if you had to choose, Batman or Superman?"

"Shit," Dean cursed, "Batman, hands down."

The brunette laughed, "Hell yes, good answer."

Dean took a bite of both his sandwich, "Hey," he said mouthful, so it was muffled, the word sounding more like, "Hmf."

Stiles looked at him confused, "You do know it's not nice to talk with your mouthful," the brunette said as he took a bite, mouth full of food he said, "Amf none an…" he trailed off when he realized he was talking with his mouth full. Hypocrite.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Oh yes, but you can do it."

"Hey," Stiles yelled, "My house, my rules."

"Okay, whatever, about-"

Dean didn't get to finish, both men had jumped when the front door burst open, the wooden door slamming against the wall. Stiles recognized the footsteps. Derek was standing in the threshold of the kitchen entry way. "Derek," Stiles cried out in alarm.

"Stiles," Derek breathed in relief.

Dean waved from his spot at the table, "Hi."

Derek sent him a glare, "What are you doing here?" Derek growled.

"Your friend let me in," Derek answered back, in a growl.

"Hey, hey!" Stiles yelled, "no need for hostility.

"Stiles!" Derek barked, "do you know who you let into your house?"

Stiles shrugged, "A new friend, we've been talking about music and movies the past hour."

Derek immediately eyed the folder on the paper, "I want you out," he ordered.

"Derek!" Stiles yelled, "you can't-"

Dean tilted his head, eyes narrowing in as he observed Derek. He then eyed the folder that laid forgotten on the kitchen table that moment he sat down. His eyes zoned back in on Derek again. "Do you know anything about the case?" he asked.

Derek's eyes darkened, "Out," he yelled, eyes flashing red.

Dean was quick as he reached for the gun. Stiles was faster as he placed himself between the two. "Hey, hey, hey!" he yelled, each word getting louder as he said them. Arms stretched out wide, spinning in circles.

"Kid," Dean said, "get away from him."

"Hey," Stiles said quickly, "I am not a kid."

"Says the teen who owns a batman cape," Derek muttered.

Stiles turned to him, "You shut up."

Derek growled, eyes flashing red again. Stiles mumbled in apology. Dean kept his gun pointing at Derek and Stiles. He waved it a bit, "Stiles," Dean grounded out, "move."

"Can't," Stiles said with a smile, "This is my friend, "sorry."

"You do you realize your friend is a werewolf?" Derek asked.

Stiles nodded, "Yea, I'm not dumb, I know that he is."

Derek's eyes darkened, "Hunter?" he asked in a growl.

Dean nodded. Well shit. Stiles was convinced that this had to be one of the most awkward moments in his life. Well there was that one time when he got Derek to strip in front of him and Danny, but that was a whole different level of awkward. Stiles sighed, "No one is killing anyone," he ordered.

"But!" Derek and Dean protested at the same time.

"My house!" Stiles yelled, "MY RULES!"

Derek let out a low growl and Stiles turned to him, "No," he said, "You can't we have an Agreement, you'll be in a shit load of trouble Der."

The Alpha exhaled loudly as he allowed himself to relax. Stiles than turned to Dean, "Gun down," he said, "You can't harm him anyways, nor can you hurt me, we have an agreement with a group of hunters in town."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "How am I supposed to know you're not lying?" he asked as he lowered his gun a bit.

"Seriously!" Stiels yelled, "I let you into my house and you're asking me that! If I had the mind to trust you then you should trust me."

Dean nodded as he fully lowered his gun. In the back of his mind he knew it was a mistake. He was trained to kill monsters on site. But, he had no evidence yet that this, Derek killed anybody. The hunter also did want another Amy Pond repeat. Besides if the boy wasn't lying, not only would he have a pack of werewolves on his ass, he'd have a group of hunters as well. "Fine, I'll give you that, it's only fair."

The brunette exhaled loudly, "Now we are all adults here, we are going to sit down and talk like adults."

Derek crossed his arms, "I'm not sitting with him."

Dean nodded in agreement. He could play this game too. He asked to trust Stiles, not sit down and have a talk with a werewolf. "Nor am I," he said.

Stiles threw his arms into the air, "Oh for the love of-you guys just…" the brunette trailed off and stopped all together, "Okay fine, you know what, I-I am done," he ranted as he walked towards the other entry way, "see this," he said as he showed both of them his hands, "this is me washing my hands of both you."

Derek heard Stiles footsteps eneter the family room. He heard Stiles plop down on the couch and the sound of the TV resounded throughout the room. "Man," Dean said, eyes blinking, "Drama queen."

"Tell me about it," Derek said.


End file.
